Men Can Be So Frustrating
by LooneyBalloon
Summary: An inside look at Derek's girlfriends life and how she feels about the werewolf business. Her journal reveals just how crazy Derek makes he and how much she loves him. Derek/OC. Slight A/U. Contains adult language and minor adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is an A/U story, but it also follows the show. There are SPOILERS in this for Season 1 and 2. If you haven't watched then please don't read this yet. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that Mr. Jeff Davis came up with. I only own my characters and my ideas. **

* * *

**Men Can Be So Frustrating **

**Chapter 1**

Derek Hale is a non-listening, non-cooperative, mean, rude, violent, hateful, asshole-ish brute! He is constantly threatening to kill people simply because he has no patience, and, well, he can. Upon first meeting him, you would be willing to bet your life that he doesn't have a single nice bone in his body. Derek hardly ever raises his voice. That's because he doesn't need to. He's scary enough without yelling. All he has to do is give you that "Derek Glare" and say something along the lines of ripping your throat out in his deep voice, and your heart rate is through the roof. No one in town is stupid enough to mess with Derek. He doesn't exactly have a good reputation, or people skills, as you can already tell by my description of him. Don't get me wrong. Derek is gorgeous! About six feet tall, very muscular, dark brown spiked hair, and intoxicating green eyes paired with stylish jeans, fitted shirts, and a leather jacket can make any guy look smoking hot. However, that doesn't mean girls are lining up around the block to date him! So now is the part where you ask, "Who would be stupid enough to date that guy?!" Derek lives in the house where his family was all burned to death, and it isn't even fixed up which just adds to his creepy demeanor. The place still has burned furniture, ashes, and dust all over place. Oh, you wanted the answer to that question? Sorry, I thought it was rhetorical. That stupid girl is, yeah you guessed it, me!

Oh I know, don't even start with me. My parents are probably rolling over in their grave at my decision to date him and stay with him. In the beginning of our relationship, we constantly argued. I cried on more than a few occasions, and I just wasn't getting what I wanted from him. Before Derek, I had the idea of some prince charming like all the fairy tales write about, but they write songs about that kind of ignorance. Don't believe me? Try this on for size.

"If 'Happy Ever Afters' did exist

I would still be holding you like this.

All those fairy tales are full of shit.

One more fucking love song I'll be sick." - Maroon 5, Payphone

I think that says enough, and I don't think I need to tell you that Derek Hale is no prince charming. Me, being the wise girl I am, broke up with him on a hunt for someone better, for my prince charming. Someone forgot to mention to me that he doesn't exist because it wasn't long before I realized Derek Hale was all I wanted. He may be an asshole, but he is also misunderstood. It took three other boyfriends, two dates, and being cheated on seven times to figure out that Derek was my "prince charming". Oh yes, I said seven times. That was no mistake. Those three boyfriends after Derek all cheated on me several times before I found out. You would think in a small town word would travel fast, and it did, just not to me! I was with Derek Hale for six months before we broke up, and he didn't cheat on me once. I'm with a guy for a month, and he has already had sex with two other girls. It is sickening.

So, after having my epiphany about Derek, I went to go see him.

_*Flashback* I knock on his front door, knowing full well he wouldn't answer the door, before I entered. I stood just inside the door and scanned the rooms. "Derek?" No answer. "I know you can hear me. You can't ignore me like that." Echo, echo. "Derek please? I just want to talk." Floor boards creek. "Derek! Goddamn it! I'm sorry okay! I was wrong! Wipe that stupid smirk off your face too because I know you are!" I was now yelling, but my voice quickly falls again. "I didn't understand then, Derek. I understand now. I didn't throw away what we had on purpose. I just didn't understand. I-I couldn't decipher what you meant when you said things or did things. All I knew then was that it wasn't that fantasy I grew up hoping for. It took me losing you to realize that you loved me, Derek." My voice was now growing weaker, but I knew he could still hear me if he strained his ears. "I understand if you don't love me anymore, but I want you to know something. I want you to know that I-I… still love you." I let out a huge sigh before I turned around and twisted the door knob._

_"Jazz." Derek appeared from the shadows walking slowly towards me. He had that normal cold, emotionless face, but his eyes told a different story. They always did with me, but I was always too stupid to look past his hard features and really look at him. "Apology accepted." His facial features never changed, but I couldn't help but smile. I threw my arms around his neck, and he lightly placed his arms around my waist. I cried, but Derek didn't miss a beat. He held strong to his stony face. _

That really was the beginning of our second try, and after two years, we are better than ever. I can even get a small smile out of him! It is a miracle. The only emotion Derek ever shows on his face is anger so, a smile is epic.

Anyways, I thought things were difficult before Derek became Alpha. You know, with being arrested, chased by the police, shot in the arm, the previous Alpha's claws in the back, being tortured by his psycho ex-girlfriend Kate, dealing with Scott and Allison, tracking the previous Alpha, avoiding the Argents, and, well you get my point. We had a crazy year. Yes, I said Alpha. Wh-? Oh, I forgot to tell you. Derek Hale was born a werewolf, and recently killed the Alpha to take his position. Yeah, it's pretty complicated, but no worries. You will catch up in no time. Ha-Ha! I can still remember the day Stiles came over whining about what Derek did.

_*Flashback* "Jazzlyn! Derek is such a jerk! Do you see this bump? He slammed my head on my steering wheel. Hard!" Stiles whining voice and hand gestures only forced me to laugh. _

_I cleared my throat and tried to pull myself together before I said, "Now, why would Derek do such a thing, Stiles?"_

_"He is just…"_

_"One word, Stiles, and I will kill you this time." Derek interrupted with a harsh tone and a pointing of his finger. _

_"Derek. Relax. I just want the story." I placed my hands on his pecks and smiled sweetly up to him. "Please." Derek rolled his eyes which was his way of saying 'fine.'_

_"I brought over a friend to trace a text, right? Well, this guy is… well, gay. He mentioned Derek had blood on his shirt, so I told him to change into one of my shirts. Once Derek's shirt was off, that guy was a goner. So, I used that to get us what we wanted. Derek just didn't like being eye candy for another guy! You homo-phob! Anyways, later, he grabs the back of my head and slams it into my steering wheel. And he is all like, 'You know what that was for! Go! Goo!'" Stiles did his best impersonation of Derek and I have to admit it was hilarious!_

Sorry, I got off track. Back to me and Derek. Now that Derek is Alpha, he is always busy working with Scott, and now there is a new kid named Isaac. I particularly like to watch Isaac and Derek train together though.

Let me explain why. All werewolves are afraid of two things, the Alpha and werewolf hunters. However, the Alpha isn't afraid of anything, right? Wrong. There is only one thing in this whole world that strikes true fear into an Alpha. Women, specifically his. Crazy, right? However, do not underestimate the power a woman has over a man, even if he is the strongest, most powerful werewolf in the world.

That is why I love to watch Isaac. He is terrified of Derek. Isaac will cower when Derek has a huge bitch-fit, flashes his sharp teeth and claws, and glares with his red eyes. It just amazes me how afraid Isaac is of Derek. I've never been afraid of Derek.

Oh, speaking of the devil himself, here he comes. I can hear his solid black Camaro's tires pulling up in the gravel driveway. Five, four, three, two, door slams. Right on cue. I walk out of the kitchen to greet him, but I'm not greeted with his normal, emotionless self. "Jazz…" Derek huffs out before he nearly loses balance. I drape his arm around me, and drag him to the cushion less couch.

"Derek, baby, what happened? What do you want me to do?" I'm looking for obvious signs of injury, but I can't find it. He is seriously beginning to worry me. Derek is now wiggling out of his favorite tight, leather jacket which he wouldn't ruin for the life of him, and all I can do is watch. He is favoring his left arm, but I still can't tell why. Using his right hand, Derek rips off his shirt. That's when it hits me. "Derek! How the hell…"

"Jazzlyn!" Derek yells as he finishes pulling off his shirt. I know it is serious when Derek shouts like that. I can tell that his shoulder is out of its socket and his arm is bleeding from a cut about two inches long, but I don't understand why his arm is purple and the veins are sticking out. "Arrow. Stuck. Inside. Poison. Hurry." I rush out of the room to grab my emergency surgical kit from the bathroom without another word. I knelt down in front of him, and he pointed to where the arrow was lodged in his shoulder as if it wasn't obvious. Taking my scalpel, I make the cut larger and go to work. There is a mixture of blood and black goo gushing out of the wound, he is vomiting this black goop, and I can't seem to work fast enough to his satisfaction.

After what seemed like hours, I finally retrieved the arrow, remedied the poison, and popped his shoulder back into place. Derek passed out halfway through the procedure which was probably for the best, and now I get to sit here watching him fight to stay alive. "Please don't be too late. Please." I whisper to Derek as I watch his shallow breathing become weaker. "Please, Derek. I love you, and I swear if you die, I'm going to kill you! Damn it, Derek! Wake the hell up!" I slap him hard across the face and fixing to go for a second, but he catches my hand. Tears start streaming down my face, and I throw myself at him. "Thank heavens!"

"Ow! That kind of hurts!" Derek is always so cruel. He thinks he can almost die on me, and then whine about how I'm hurting him? Some men, I swear!

"Forgive me for being happy you're alive!" is followed by a rough kiss to his lips. I can feel Derek's lips pull into a small smirk before he kisses me back. Our moment is short lived. He must leave again. "Derek! Wait! Aren't you going to tell me what the hell happened to you?" Ignored. Again. Sometimes, I just want to rip his trachea right out of him! Just another day in paradise as far as I'm concerned. Now that my duties as a fiancé are done, it is time to go to work. The veterinarian clinic is calling for their technician.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that Mr. Jeff Davis came up with. I only own my characters and my ideas**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As of lately there has been a nasty, lizard-looking monster rampaging around town, but that can't stop me from living. Does Derek understand that? No. It's bad enough that Derek and I can't go back to our house, for a reason unbeknownst to me. I hate living out of this hotel while Derek is staying somewhere he won't tell me about. He has told me it is safer if I don't know anything. Oh yes, it is safer until I'm tortured until I talk, and when I know nothing I'm murdered. Great plan. However, right now, I'm being lectured by Derek about me not going to work.

Blah, blah, blah. "It can kill you." Blah, blah, blah. "You aren't safe." Blah, blah, blah. "I can't protect you if you aren't with me." Blah, blah, blah. "We don't know what or who it wants!" It is so wrong of me to not really listen when Derek is talking to me, but I just don't want to hear it. I have to go to work, and no stupid monster thing is going to stop me. "Jazzlyn! Are you listening to me!?" Derek is now yelling. That mean's I've gone and frustrated him.

"Honey. Look. I understand you are worried, but please. Relax. Everything will be just fine. I promise I will go to work and then come straight back. Okay?" Derek huffed and puffed and his eyes began to change. "Don't you glare at me with those red eyes. You know damn well you don't scare me. Now. I will be back at the clinic if you need me. I love you, Derek." I kissed him on the lips, grabbed my purse and keys, and headed to the door. Just before I walked out, I reminded him, "Baby, don't forget that either." I was, of course, referring to me loving him.

Work went off without a hitch. I took care of a few cats, several dogs, and even a rabbit. Pretty uneventful actually, but like usual, I really wish I would hold my tongue sometimes. After work was when the problems started. I was locking up the clinic when I heard some strange noises from nearby. It didn't trouble me too much, but after hearing it several more times, I began to freak out just a little. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Hmph. I could have sworn I heard… there it goes again. "Hello?" What is that noise? That's, that's… growling. Son of a… I saw yellow glowing eyes in the shadows. It was making the nastiest noises that I hadn't heard in a long time. I stood very still. What the hell are you supposed to do in a situation like this? I'm no werewolf. I can't just whip out my claws and teeth to protect myself. So, what does my stupid ass do? I scream, "Derek" as loud as my lungs would allow me. Probably the dumbest thing I have ever done! The monster emerged from the black abyss to reveal itself. It was, naturally, a werewolf. Like I didn't see that coming. I had never seen this guy before, and I knew all the werewolves in town. He must be new. Grrreaaattt…

The werewolf inched closer to me. He seemed to know I was helpless to his power, and I guess he liked to play with his victim before he killed them. Not cool, I might add. "Get away from me!" I wasn't going to show fear to this bastard. No way. I've dealt with werewolves on full moons before, but that doesn't mean I'd like to make that a habit. It is rather dangerous if you didn't know that. "I'm warning you! Leave me alone!" Does he listen? Nah. Instead, the jerk-off jumps on me, knocks me to the ground, and begins running his claws over my skin. He was pressing hard enough that it hurts, but not hard enough to break skin. "Get off of me! Derek!" I'm screaming as loud as I can again. Hoping, strike that, praying, that Derek can hear me.

"Who's Derek, princess?" He growls it out instead of talks like a normal person. I mean come on, I get it, you're a werewolf. Big yippee do-da-day!

"Someone you're goin' to regret meeting asshole!" Gosh! I'm getting better at this venomous speaking. Derek really is rubbing off on me. He only laughs, well, if you can call what he was doing laughing. More like chuckling at my "wishful" thinking.

"You're feisty. I'll have fun killing you." He hisses. I respond by spitting in his face. I need not tell you that didn't make him happy in the least. He growled again. Wait. No. That wasn't him.

"I'm going to give you three seconds to get off her before I kill you." Derek! Thank his werewolf hearing! However, Derek wasn't keen on waiting. He didn't even give this guy one second to register what was happening. Derek's eyes glowed red, his claws and canines emerged, and the hair on his face grew. He let out this loud growl, and then, he leaped forward towards my attacker. It really wasn't a fight. Derek threw him off of me, the guy ran towards the forest realizing it was the Alpha, Derek followed, howling, and then silence. Derek materialized from the shadows, his eyes still glowing red.

"Derek. I'm sorry. You were right. I should have stayed at the hotel today. Derek. I just…" He cut me off with his lips crashing against mine and his arms being wrapped around me.

"Don't you ever be so stupid! Don't ever make me run ten miles to rescue your ass again! I told you stay at the hotel! You don't listen!" Derek wasn't yelling, but he wasn't speaking nicely either. He had this gruff in his voice. However, I could translate that easily. He meant, "I love you. Don't scare me like that again! I'm only glad I got here in time. I just wish you'd take my advice more often." Yeah, Derek is pretty confusing, but I love him anyway. However, no matter what he says, I roll my eyes, kiss him, and intertwine our fingers.

Derek drove me back to the hotel in my car, and things were pretty awkward. He held my hand the entire drive, but he didn't say anything. That was normal for Derek, as well as the facial expression he was wearing, but at the same time, he wasn't normal. I'd upset him. When we got back, he walked straight into the room, and I could only sigh. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't so stubborn. I hate hurting him. By time I made it in the room, I could hear music playing.

"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes, I wish someone up there will find me

'til then I walk alone" –Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams

That is so unlike Derek. He hardly listens to music. That is my thing. I walk towards the room he is sitting in, and as I lean against the door frame, another flashback hits me.

_*Flashback* Derek was out like normal and he had told me it was safe for me to go to work as long as I stayed within the ashes boundaries. I had agreed. It sounded reasonable. My day was actually pretty normal. The most exciting thing to happen was a cat needing a bandaged leg. However, things can quickly change, and it did. _

_I locked up, walked out to my car, put the key in my door, and then someone grabbed me from behind. Things quickly went black. By time I woke up, I was chained to a wall with a cloth tied over my mouth. The place was dark, humid, and had dust everywhere. It looked like a basement. My hearing slowly came back to me, and I heard an all too familiar voice say, "Come on Derek. He killed your sister. Now, either you're not telling me, well, because you wanna kill him yourself, or, for some reason, you're protecting him" She let out this evil cackle as she threw down his jacket that she had been digging through. She walked straight up to him, held his ID up next to his face, and pinched his cheeks. "Look at that sour face. Bet you used to get people always coming up to you saying, 'Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more?' Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?" She walked back towards the table with Derek's stuff on it._

_Derek didn't look too happy. You could tell she was really pissing him off. "I can think of one." He glared at her hatefully._

_Kate Argent turned around to face him and says in this terrible baby voice, "Promise? Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'll let you go now." She sighed, picked up his phone, and started scrolling through it like she owned it. "Alright, let's see. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. God, I hate this detective crap."_

_Derek looked annoyed, almost exasperated with her. He interrupts her. "You going to torture me or you just going to talk me to death, huh?" Yeah, that's my baby. Sarcasm is the second best emotion he can show, and yes, for Derek, sarcasm is an emotion. _

_Kate tries to sound sexy, but nothing about this woman is sexy any more. She wore out that welcome a long time ago. "Oh sweetie, I don't wanna torture you. I just wanna catch up." She pauses to contemplate something, and then continues, "Hmmm, remember all the fun we had together?" She makes it sound thoughtful, but no one is impressed._

_"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek retorts with venom spewing from his lips._

_Kate laughs because she just has a sick kind of humor. "No, I was more thinking about…" She walks closer to him. I'm pretty pissed off by now, but I don't draw attention to myself. "…the hot, crazy sex we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too." Kate finishes her thought almost as if it was a happy memory for her. Derek lunged at her, but his shackles stopped him from biting her face off. "I love how much you hate me." Derek's breath is now ragged. His temper is through the roof. "Remember how this felt?" That is when I lost it too. Kate had the nerve to bend down and lick Derek's abs. She knows I'm here and all she is trying to do is piss me off. Derek's canines emerged and he let out this hateful, animalistic yell, and snapped his jaws at her. I grunted through the gag in my mouth and shook my shackles. I could kill her right about now. However, my thrashing around brought attention to me that I wasn't sure I wanted, but it also resulted in my gag falling off. _

_I could see Derek peering his eyes through the darkness towards me, and Kate turned around chuckling again. "Awww… You don't like that?" Kate flipped on a bright light directly in my face. I shielded my eyes until they could adjust. "Come on, Jazzy. You didn't think you were his first, did you? You had to have known he had some fun with other women." All I did was spit at her feet. That earned me a swift kick in the gut. I could hear Derek let out another growl, and his shackles shaking vigorously. "You dumb bitch." I struggled to get air back into my lungs, and before I knew what hit me, Kate took a baton and whacked me over the face with it. I could feel the blood trickling down my face and it hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much it truly hurt. I spit the blood in my mouth at her face and she delivered another painful blow to my face with the baton. I could hear Derek getting angrier as Kate wailed on me. Other than being slightly dizzy, I was in good shape. Kate had other plans for me, but Derek raised enough cane to avert her attention back to him. He was willing to have thousands of volts surge through his body again just so I wouldn't be hit again. _

_Kate reluctantly turned her attention back to Derek. "Hmmm, now where was I? Oh yes. Sweetheart. I really don't wanna torture you." I heard the metal door open, and looked up just in time to see Kate face a man who was walking in cracking his knuckles. "But he does." _

_Sitting there watching Derek being beaten was the worst punishment I could ever receive. There is nothing worse in this world than watching the person you love being beaten over and over again while there was nothing they could do about it. Eventually, the man who was pummeling him, left the room to "retrieve some toys" as he put it. "Derek, baby? Honey, are you okay? Talk to me damn it!" There was definitely fear oozing out of my voice. _

_"Calm down!" He yelled, but his voice quickly softened. "How did they get you? When? Why?"_

_"They grabbed me from behind after work. Dumb bastards. As for why? Who knows with these crazy people?" I retorted, but none of my hate was directed at Derek. He knew that. I hoped._

_"I'll get you out of here, babe. Somehow." Derek trailed off and grew quiet. But for some unknown reason to me, his face grew very dark, knowing, and serious. Then, he let out this loud, deafening howl that I'm pretty sure the whole town heard. It seemed like forever, but Scott showed up. He broke Derek's right shackle and disappeared back into the hall. I knew well enough to keep my mouth shut, but Derek still gave me this look. The man came back with a bat and wanted to play ball with my baby's face but Derek had other ideas. After a swift punch to the man's face, Scott walked right up to Derek. "Scott, help me out of this"_

_"No."_

_"What?" Derek's shock matched mine._

_"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Scott was eyeing Derek._

_"You really wanna talk about this right now?" I couldn't say I disagreed with him. This wasn't exactly the opportune moment to have a conversation._

_"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them." Scott was remarkably calm for a guy talking about his girlfriend being a murderer's target._

_"So what?" Derek yelled impatiently._

_"So, tell me how to stop him."_

_"You can't. Alright?" Derek rattled his shackle roughly. "I don't know when Kate is coming back so just get me out of this right now. Get me out right now!" Derek started by trying to reason, but resorted to the old habit of commanding someone to do something._

_"Promise you'll help me."_

_"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? Huh? For your stupid, little, teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott! You're sixteen years old. You're a child!" Geez. I think Derek was being a little harsh on the kid._

_"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't." This grabbed Derek's undivided attention. He always did hate being out of the loop. "Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied! Remember this?" Scott held up a sheet of paper. I had no idea what was on it, but it apparently confused Derek a lot. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"_

_"Where did you get that?" Derek couldn't be more focused on Scott._

_"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her, and become the Alpha. And that's why you're going to help me." Scott gushed it all so fast that I wasn't sure if I had heard it all correctly. Derek's breathing became labored as his anger grew and the two had a stare down. Derek stood up taller in his shackle and Scott turned around and headed for the door. "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other…" Scott was cut off by the loud sound of metal breaking. Scott turned around and eyed Derek._

_Derek jumped onto the floor rubbing his wrists and said, "I'll help you."_

"Derek, are you okay?" I was genuinely concerned about him. He never acts so strange.

"Fine." Yup. That's all I get. A mumbled 'fine'. I walked up to him, sat down in his lap, threw my legs over the arm of the chair, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He puts one arm around my back and rested the other on my stomach.

"Tell me the truth." I say it softly and stare him deep in the eyes so he knows I'm serious.

"I-I just don't want to see anything bad happen to you, okay?" He tries to stop there, but I push for more because I know he isn't really done. "Fine. Look. I love you, Jazz. You know that. I've seen you get hurt enough, whether by me or because of me. I just don't know what I would have done if I hadn't been there in time today." There, that was everything on his mind.

"Well, knowing you, you probably would have gone on this huge ballistic, killing rampage, threatened Stiles life more times than normal in a single day, possibly actually following through, and have an entire mental breakdown." I laugh at my own joke and Derek slightly smirks. "No. Seriously, I'm sorry. I should have listened and I didn't. It was my own fault for not understanding better, okay? You've lost enough people you love, and I should have been more considerate. Plus, don't think I blame you for anything that has ever happened to me because I don't." Derek didn't say anything but gave me a knowing nod and look. "Now, let me say what is on your mind because I know you won't say it." I prepare my best Derek voice and say, "Gosh. I don't know why you're with me. You are such an amazing, nice, sweet, understanding, apologetic woman, and I'm a complete asshole. What did I ever do in my life to deserve you? Geez, I love you!" I crack up laughing. I swear, I think I'm the funniest person alive. Well, not really, but sitting next to Derek, I look like it. My impersonation and words earn me a small, short lived smile and a kiss. I then nuzzle my head into his neck and smile giving him a soft kiss on a tender spot on his neck. He held me close and tight. That is about the closest thing to true, tender affection I get from him except for foreplay and sex. Yeah, I know, too much information.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that Mr. Jeff Davis came up with. I only own my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

So, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I've come to the conclusion that the clinic is where everything bad happens to me. I'm starting to understand why Derek always fights me about going to work. I have been kidnapped, attacked by werewolves, shot at, and beaten to a bloody pulp at the clinic! I'll never learn, will I? You can't blame me for going to work though. Oh sure, Derek and I don't need the money, but I surely need something to do with my life. There is no way I could sit at home for hours upon hours doing nothing every day forever! That is enough to drive a woman insane! And, trust me, Derek is more than enough chaos for one woman.

I mean what woman in their right mind would put up with half the crap Derek has put me through? Let us see. There was the time he got shot with this "magic" bullet, and Derek didn't even bother to tell me about it! Instead, he wanders around town looking for Scott. I know! Derek was dying and needed some special help, but still! No phone call or anything! Don't bother telling your fiancé that you're hurt, instead rely on Stiles to keep track of you while Scott is out searching for the same kind of bullet that caused the infection. From what I have been told, Derek threatened to rip out Stiles' throat with his teeth. Same old temperamental Derek. The pair wound up at the clinic and Derek had Stiles convinced to saw off his arm before he died. Scott, thankfully, got there before Derek's arm was sawed off or Stiles head was ripped off! You can't leave those boys alone for a second without them wanting to turn the situation into a blood bath! Plus, I don't know if I could have loved Derek the same with only one arm. No. I'm not serious. I kid. I kid.

Oh, and there was also the time that Derek was Beacon Hills most wanted man! Forgive me that I forget what he was accused of this time. Oh yes, this time! Derek has had more than a few run ins with the police, and this time he was hiding out in Stiles room while the police were searching all over for him. It's ironic that he was hiding in a police officer's house. Anyways, because I'm his fiancé and Derek was MIA, I got pulled into custody based on some bullshit that I was hiding him. Have I ever told you how much fun it is to sit in an interrogation room for hours on end while cop after cop asks you the same questions over and over again? It's not fun! After the police give up on talking to me, they decide to throw me in a holding cell for as long as they could which happened to be forty-eight hours. When Derek finally came home, I slapped his face so hard it was ridiculous! Well, he wasn't happy about it and my hand hurt afterwards, but I surely felt better. I remember I yelled at him for hours about how I hate the police, how unfair it was that I was held in a cell for two days and accused of harboring a fugitive, and how much I hated him for putting me through all this hell. I also remember how yellow his eyes glowed and how he clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles were white. I still have no idea if that was because I slapped him or because of the police or what, but it doesn't really matter. He looked pretty scary nevertheless. However, that didn't stop me from ranting. I trust him to not hurt me. Derek is in complete control of his werewolf, and I know he loves me and wouldn't hurt me. It is true trust and love to be brave enough to piss off a large, powerful werewolf.

Now, I could probably go on for hours about all the crap I have been through because of this werewolf chaos, but there really isn't a point. All I can really say is that, being with Derek is definitely a roller coaster ride. Speaking of which, I have been hearing things about Scott being all peeved off about being a werewolf. Apparently, he can't decide if he wants to be a werewolf or if he would rather be normal. I think he wants to be normal for his girlfriend, but I think he secretly loves all the power he has. Allison is a nice girl, but her family isn't. Oh, and poor Stiles. He has been dragged into all of this chaos by mere chance. Wait? What about poor me? Forget it. I don't deserve a pity party. I basically asked for this unbalanced world.

Like I told you before, I knew Derek was a werewolf and I still came back to him. Why? Love. A four letter word that has put me into a position I cannot, much less want to, get out of. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I have always wanted the bad boy and the drama that comes with them. Derek gives me that, but he also gives me loyalty, a weird form of love, comfort, and almost complete safety. That thought takes me back to when he proposed. It is definitely a story for the books. He proposed right before the Scott mess erupted.

_*Flashback* I woke up feeling the cool breeze flowing through the gaps in the bedroom walls, the morning sun peaking through the window, and Derek's warm arm wrapped around my waist. He looked like a wreck. Another rough night for the poor guy. He typically didn't get good sleep. Derek stays up late pacing or tossing and turning in the sheets. He even gets cold sweats sometimes, but when he gets this way or he can't stay still, he will climb out of bed so he won't disturb me. It looks like he was finally able to grab some shut eye late last night._

_ I'm careful not to wake him up. I know he can hear me, but I only hope that if I am quiet enough he will sleep though my noise. After preparing for the morning, I went downstairs to make breakfast. Derek deserved it. Then again, I always thought he deserved my kindness. The noise of lazy shuffling feet brought a smile to my face. It's just like Derek to wake up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and hash browns. He came down with messy hair only wearing pajama pants. A view like that brings a huge lust filled smile to my face, but I control myself. As much as I would love to pounce on him, right now isn't a good time, but after breakfast is another story! Yes, breakfast gave Derek a really good kick start to the day because the sex was hot! That was the thing about him. He is a fantastic lover. Very considerate, listens carefully to my wants, and somehow knows when I need him to move a certain way or go faster or slower. I think it is his werewolf senses. That is the only explanation I can come up with on how talented he is._

_Anyways, I won't go into detail about that. Afterwards, I got dressed in some running shorts, a sports bra, and a light jacket wrapped around my hips with my green running shoes. Today was the perfect day to go for a run. The weather was amazing. I had invited Derek to come, but he told me no. Before I walked out the door, Derek says, "Be careful. Stay close to the house." I laughed at him, kissed him, and promised him I would. _

_I was about two miles into my route when the sky started to change. Loud, thundering rain clouds were rolling in quickly. I only had another mile to go so, I decided to ignore the clouds. Only a quarter of the mile in to my last mile, and the rain started pouring down on me. It was hard, cold water. "Son of a!" I yelled out to the rain in anger. I was shaking, cold, the forest went black, and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. My mental state was great until I started hearing strange noises all around me. I got frantic looking around like a mad woman. That is when I saw them. There was a pair of glowing blue eyes not too far away. I knew exactly what that meant, and it was nothing good. I couldn't believe I always get myself into these kinds of situations. Granted, up to date I had only had one other run in with a werewolf, but I had plenty of run ins with assholes and wanna-be thugs beforehand. _

_In my frantic state, I lost my bearings and ran in the opposite direction. I heard the werewolf getting closer and closer, but then it just stopped. I looked left and right, behind me and in front of me. I couldn't see the eyes anywhere. I freak out again and turn to run. Stupidly, I am looking in every direction but in front of me. That's when I felt like I ran into a brick wall. However, before I fell back on my ass, the thing I ran into grabbed me. I was seriously hoping it was a tree. When I finally grew the nerve to look at what caught me, I found a smirking Derek. I let out a heavy breath and smacked his chest. I was more than happy it was him, but he shouldn't scare me like that. "You really think you could out run me?" Derek is just so smug all the time!_

_"I didn't know it was you! Asshole!" I literally have to yell over the roaring of the rain._

_"Don't be rude to your new fiancé!" I almost missed what he said because of the impolite tone in his voice. _

_"What?" My face had "dumbfounded" written all over it._

_"You're going to marry me." It wasn't a question. There was no nervousness as he said it. He just said it like it was common knowledge. _

_"What?" Yeah, it was probably my worst response ever, but I was just so confused._

_"You. Are. Going. To. Marry. Me. Should I draw you a picture?" Okay, now he was just being rude. Before giving me a chance to respond, Derek reached in his pocket, took my hand, and slipped this beautiful diamond ring on my finger. The bastard didn't even give me a chance to process what just happened before dragging me back to the house._

_It wasn't until we got back home that I got to get a good look at it. It was a beautiful two carat, princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds going around the white gold band._

I have to chuckle at the memory. It really was something to remember. That proposal was definitely the Derek way to do something. He knew he didn't need to ask because he knew I would have said yes. He just cut to the chase like he always does. Every time I think about Derek, I will idly play with my ring. I have been wearing it for a long time, but we have yet to even talk about planning a wedding. I can't say I'm in any rush. The fact that we even got engaged is thrilling enough to me. It means that he loves me enough to buy me something this gorgeous and isn't afraid to show me off to the world as his. Granted, that sounds a whole lot more romantic than it really is, but it means everything to me.

As I sit here and think about all of the things I have pointed out, I feel that I haven't given anyone a reason to like Derek. Yes, Derek is scary, rude, and usually pretty violent, but he is also caring, protective, and brave. He just has his own unique way of showing it to everyone. Derek has risked his life for Scott, Stiles, me, and several other people. For example, he has coached Scott through his training as a werewolf. Derek has dragged Scott while injured out of harm's way instead of leaving him for dead. He allowed himself to get captured by the Argents so Scott could get away. Derek waited around with Stiles and Scott while they tried to call the previous Alpha. Scott and Derek fought together against Peter, the previous Alpha, and Derek tried his very hardest to not allow Scott to be killed. Derek warned Scott about Allison's family, watched over him constantly, and even opened Scott's eyes to the true dangers of the Argent family. Derek recently protected Stiles from a full moon enraged werewolf. Granted that werewolf was Isaac, but that isn't the point. He didn't have to prevent Isaac from killing Stiles, but he did. Derek even shielded Stiles from Peter once. Derek's heart is in the right place, but he just isn't able to show his feelings the way normal people do. Well, he isn't able to show positive feelings the way a normal person does. Derek has the angry part down though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that Mr. Jeff Davis came up with. I only own my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I feel my heart slowly breaking. I haven't seen or heard from Derek is several days. Derek has been acting really weird lately. He isn't a sentimental or sappy guy, but he has always had the courtesy to call or text me when something is up. However, that isn't happening. He hasn't told me where he has been staying so it isn't like I can just drop in when I feel like it to talk to him. Instead, I have to sit around hoping and praying he is okay. Every night after work, I sit in front of the hotel's window and watch the parking lot waiting for him to grace me with his presence or even catch a glimpse of him. I can't even tell if he cares any more.

All I am right now is an emotional wreck, and all the gossip I've heard while at work hasn't put my heart to rest either. I've been hearing about two new kids hanging out with Derek. Translation. Derek has two new kids in his pack. From what my customers have been saying, it sounds like one is a girl named Erica and the other is a boy named Boyd. People are talking about how Erica is suppose to be an epileptic but doesn't show the signs any more. That only confirmed my suspicions. The more I think about Derek, the more tears that fall from my eyes. I feel like such an idiot staring out the window, crying like a baby, playing with a ring that doesn't seem to mean anything anymore, and waiting for a guy to show up. I'm pathetic.

I get pissed off and storm into the bathroom to clean my face off. I'm sick of crying. I'm sick of waiting. I'm sick of feeling like crap. Nothing is treating me nicely. Not even my own reflection. As I stare at myself in the mirror, I spot my engagement ring and almost have a conniption. I rip it off my finger, fling the bathroom door open, and throw it across the room. I don't hear it hit the floor, but who knows where it landed. It could have easily landed on the bed, the carpet, my clothes, wherever. I walk back towards the window and snap the curtains shut. I cling to them and try to compose myself. Crying isn't doing me any favors and I could hear Derek now telling me that I need to stop throwing a bitch fit about everything. I almost laugh. Almost. No. I'm supposed to be pissed at him. I hate him. Damn it! Why can't I lie to myself?

Out of the blue, I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jump and scream, "Damn it, Derek! Don't do that!" He always wants to scare me. Derek can be such an asshole sometimes. "Wait. How did you get in here?" He raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to speak, but I hold my hand up. Why ask a question I already know the answer to? "Never mind. Why are you here? Do you think it's okay to disappear for several days without calling me? How am I supposed to sleep at night not knowing if you're okay? You could've been face down in a ditch somewhere for all I knew! Did you care? Let me answer that for you! No!" I'm now huffing and puffing with anger and pacing in front of him. Derek is calmly standing in front of me not even looking slight remorseful about not talking to me.

"You done now?" That prick! Who the hell does he think he is?

"Am I done now? What the- Who the- Oh my freaking holy hell! You have the nerve to ask me if I'm done now? Do you realize how I have been lately? The freaking town knows more about you than I do Derek! Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you just not give a damn anymore? Hmm? 'Don't Give A Damn Derek' right? Isn't that what people used to say about you?" Tears are streaming down my face. Honestly, I haven't got a clue if they are out of hurt, sadness, or anger. I have too many emotions going on inside me right now that I can't think straight.

"What do you what from me, Jazz? Hmm? I'm trying to protect you! Did you forget about that? Or were you too busy bitching about me being gone for a little while to remember there is a thing out there killing people?" Derek's words sting. They hurt really bad actually. Just like Derek to not sugar coat anything or worry about hurting someone's feelings.

"Just leave. Okay? Just leave, Derek." I plop down in a chair, pull my knees to my chest, and let the tears roll. I can't find it in myself to yell at him or even hold back the tears. So what if Derek is an asshole? I still love him. That will never change.

"I'm not going anywhere. You bitch when I'm gone. You bitch when I'm here. What do you want from me, Jazz?" Derek isn't yelling, but he sounds exasperated. He has always done a good job keeping his temper in check when he is with me, but sometimes, I wish he would just have a flip out. His extended patience with me always makes me feel worse. I know he tries so hard to be nice to me and treat me better than everyone else. I know he loves me. I know he tries to open up to me and get closer to me, but sometimes, I just want the old Beta Derek back.

"What do I want?" I speak very softly. A normal human wouldn't be able to understand me, but Derek hears me as clear as day. "I want the old you, Derek. I want Beta Derek."

I pause and glance up at him. He is mulling over what I said, and, obviously, doesn't have a response for me, so I continue. "Do you remember the first time I ever heard you laugh? I do. It's my favorite memory of us. You were so happy that day. I still don't know why. You and I were hanging out at near your house. Your car was parked in the shade and we were cuddled up on the hood looking up at the trees and talking about nothing. Your strong, steady heartbeat still fills my ears to this day. I remember loving the way your voice echoed throughout your chest."

I let out a small giggle and wipe more tears from my eyes. "I got up, grabbed your hand, and just took off through the forest. The wind in my hair, the sun on my cheeks, and nothing stopping me from running away with you. The feeling was amazing. I just kept running and I couldn't stop laughing. You asked me where we were going. I told you I had no idea. I remember looking back and seeing you roll your eyes. Could've sworn you were fighting a smile off your face. We finally reached the meadow and I laughed really loud. You picked me up and threw me over your shoulder. You ran with me like that until we hit a flower patch. My cheeks hurt with laughter. I only imagine you were smiling too, but I don't know. Anyways, you dropped me down into the flowers, flopped on top of me, and kissed me. I loved how you looked at that moment. I told you that you looked so handsome with the sun's rays beaming around your head. That's when you smiled and actually laughed. It was small. Almost like a chuckle. Still a laugh. I was in complete shock. I'd never heard something so wonderful. I had to kiss you. Then, I took a picture. That picture is my favorite too. I was able to catch the sun just right. You were smiling down at me."

I come to a stop with my story and I find fresh tears rolling down my face. The tears are no longer from being sad. They are happy tears. I find the nerve to look up at Derek. He isn't looking at me. He is staring down at his shoes, his elbows on his knees, and his fists clutched together. A normal man would probably let out one tear right about now. You know. After finding out what an asshole he is and how much he has hurt the one he loves and how much things have changed, but not Derek. I study Derek studying his hands. He abruptly slams his hand down on the night stand causing me to jump and walks towards the door. I look at the night stand and see my engagement ring. He must have caught it when I threw it. Damn it. "Derek. Wait." He pauses at the door and waits for me to say something. I grab my ring and cautiously walk up behind him. Derek knows I am behind him so, I'm not afraid to scare him. However, my heart is still racing. "Don't go." I'm pleading with him. Yeah. I'm not desperate.

"Afraid?" He must hear my heart beat.

"No. I mean, yes. But not of you, Derek." I sigh and ponder over what to say next. Before I get a chance, Derek turns around to face me.

"Then what? What are you afraid of?" His patience is wearing thin. I can tell by his tone.

"I don't want to lose you, Derek. Okay? I love you! Get that through your thick, stubborn skull! But that doesn't make it-" He cuts me off by grabbing the sides of my face and clashing his lips into mine. His kiss is rough but very welcome.

Derek pulls away and asks me, "Why?" I swear if I didn't know this man better, we would be having two different conversations. However, I know better. I know he is referring to me throwing the ring earlier.

"I was mad. Can you blame me? I don't know where you are staying. I haven't heard from you in days. I've heard about these new recruits. You just don't seem to care. And yes. I know. You don't need to say any of it. I know what you want to say. You want to say it is safer if I don't know anything right now and that you have been busy dealing with this new monster and that power comes in numbers. Blah. Blah. Blah! I know." I probably sound like a spoiled teenager, but you can't help how you feel. Right?

"No. I was going to say I'm sorry." Derek says it slow and soft. I almost didn't catch that. I stare dumbfounded at him. Derek Hale just said he was sorry. Someone pinch me. I think I've died. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. I don't say that often, but I am. I should have at least texted you that I was alive. I'd be pissed if you treated me like I've treated you."

"Try never. You've never said you were sorry. Can I hear that again?" I joke with a smile and a laugh. I couldn't pass that opportunity up. It may never come again. "But seriously. Stay. Stay with me tonight Derek. Kiss me. I missed you."

Derek smirks at me and leans down to give me a softer, sweeter kiss than before. As he kisses me, he takes the engagement ring from my hand and slips it on my finger. "You're going to marry me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"It wasn't a question." He kisses me again. When he pulls away, he says, "Your lips feel so much better. I missed you too." Derek's sweet words come few and far between, and that's why I about missed what he said.

"Wait. What do you mean?" I stare confused up at him with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Well. Erica pounced on me. Kissed me roughly. I think she bit my lip actually." Derek is all calm and cool guy when telling me this. Usually, women would get pissed off, yell, scream, or whatever, but I'm not exactly mad. I feel kind of relieved almost. The fact that he told me bluntly made me feel a little better. He can tell I'm skeptical and thinking intently about what he said so, he interrupts my thoughts. "I threw her off me. On the ground." I still have no reply. "You mad?"

"No. Not mad. Just not sure if I should be concerned or not. Should I be mad? She kiss better than me or something?" Oh yeah. I know. I shouldn't joke about this. I've been cheated on too many times to even think about taking this lightly, but for some reason, Derek just makes me feel so much better. His only answer to me is a smirk and another kiss. "I'll take that as a no."

He stayed the night with me. I actually got the best night's sleep I'd had since I moved into this stupid hotel. That's just how Derek affects me. I still don't understand why, but something tells me it's true hateful love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that Mr. Jeff Davis came up with. I only own my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I don't have work today, I'm bored out of my mind, Derek is off playing Alpha somewhere, and this hotel sucks. I decide to spend my time on the computer playing games and reading gossip, but that grows boring too. Nothing is interesting to me anymore. You can't beat the drama werewolves bring into your life. So, my brilliant mind decides to Google "werewolves" to see what pops up. I get some pretty interesting stuff popping up too. However, as I continue to read, I realize how many lies there are out there about werewolves. Werewolves are supposed to be a myth in itself, but what people believe about werewolves is simply stupid. I'm here to clear the air and give straight facts. Even though no one will ever read my journal, it makes me feel better to rant about it within these pages.

First off, the most common myth I have come upon is that werewolves mate for life. That is a bunch of garbage. You must remember that werewolves are shape shifters not aliens. Werewolves are still human beings with raging hormones, attitudes, and personalities. I like to think of werewolves as super humans or extremely talented humans. As I've said before, Derek was born a werewolf and has had many girlfriends before me, and I'm starting to wonder if he will need to add at least one more girlfriend to his list before he finds the right one. That is a different conversation though and I'm not going to get into that right now. So, the point is, is that werewolves do not mate for life, have soul mates, or only have one love. They have the ability to be cheating jackasses just like the rest of the human population. However, that is not to say that they will cheat on you or anything. I'm simply saying that there are good werewolves and bad werewolves, and then there is Derek.

Secondly, werewolves should not, I repeat not, be compared to actual wolves. There is a difference! Nothing pisses me off more than hearing people call werewolves wolves. Stop forgetting the 'were' is front of 'wolves'! Werewolves are humans with wolf qualities such as hearing, sight, smell, and speed. Werewolves and wolves do have a lot in common, but they are not the same. Wolves live in packs and werewolves thrive in packs. Wolves and werewolves do not need packs to survive, but werewolves have more of a chance of living well without a pack than a wolf does. Wolves and werewolves also share the pecking order within their kind. Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's do exist and Beta's must obey their Alpha's orders in both werewolves and wolves. However, remember, wolves are one hundred percent animals while werewolves are not. I'd like to believe that most werewolves are sixty percent human and forty percent werewolf, but that isn't always the case. That isn't the point though. I'd just like to make is clear that werewolves are not wolves! They are people! The mentality that werewolves are animals is what makes werewolf hunters think it's okay to kill them. I need not tell you that it isn't okay the kill werewolves!

Now, I'm done ranting about myths because I simply don't have the energy to talk about this crap any longer. Sorting out facts and fiction are difficult when the madness is around you at all times. So, instead of stressing myself out more with this werewolf bullshit right now, I'll tell the story about how I got all my money. It isn't exactly a heartfelt story that makes you all warm and bubbly on the inside either.

When I was twelve years old, my brother, sister, mom, dad, and I were all enjoying our time in a small town in New York. It was my first family vacation ever so, naturally, I was super excited to finally do something cool. Well, that didn't last long. Only two days into our vacation, my parents were driving down the road to a small market to pick up dinner, and they were involved in a fatal car accident. They both died instantly. The police eventually found out about us, and informed us of the accident. They said my parents must have lost control on the road and flipped the car. My brother who was sixteen at the time and my sister who was fourteen tried to protect me from what the police were saying, but I wasn't the kind of child who ran away when things got scary. I have always been a brave person. Anyways, my siblings and I were sent to live with our grandmother in Florida until she died when I was sixteen. My brother and sister were long gone and didn't look back for me. They never did like me as a kid. After my grandmother died, I had no family left who would care for me until I turned eighteen so I was put into foster care. The day I was released from foster care was the best day of my life. It was the day I was given my part of the inheritance from my parents and grandmother, and the day I drove across the country and ended up in Beacon Hills, California. Between my parents and my grandmother, I received almost four million. My grandmother didn't have high life insurance, but she did have money saved and expensive jewelry. My parents, on the other hand, were successful lawyers with their own firm. My brother took the firm over when he turned twenty-two, and my sister ran off to France to be a model. I'll be damned if I know what happened to either of them though.

So, that is how I came upon all my money. It's actually quite annoying. I would give it all back to have my parents back. They were amazing people. The kind of people everyone loved to be around and everyone wanted to be friends with, but something happened that day ten years ago, and I have a feeling it wasn't just losing control of the car. Then again, maybe I'm just paranoid because of this werewolf business taking over my life now. I don't know, and I never will know. All I know is that I have been extremely smart with my money. I only use it when I am going to buy something that will put me into debt. Things like a house, a car, or other expensive items. The rest of my money is always kept in savings so I can collect on the interest.

Oh, so, I think now, since I'm bored, is a good time to explain my situation at the clinic. Yes, I do work with Dr. Deaton all the time, but I hardly ever work with Scott. When I first appeared in Beacon Hills, I was eighteen, lost, and had nothing. I stumbled into the clinic in hopes of figuring out where I was, but it turned into Dr. Deaton taking me under his wing and giving me a chance. I bought a small home and worked alongside the doctor for nine dollars an hour. Over the next year, I collected furniture and grew fond of Beacon Hills. It was also when I first met Derek and we had our first date. However, you already know everything after that. Now, as far as Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and the other Argents, I don't know them too well. I have met Scott, Stiles, and Isaac several times, but I've only seen or heard about the others. Maybe that will change, but this is completely irrelevant right now.

The hotel feels pretty stuffy after thinking about my entire life, and Derek being on my mind doesn't exactly help me at the moment. I feel strongly connected to him like I will love him forever no matter what. Even that connection can't clean out this damned hotel room. I decide that a walk will help me.

I've now returned to my hotel room, and I'm smiling and enjoying myself because the fresh air cleared my mind. However, I can't enjoy this moment for ten minutes before a shit storm has to interrupt me. Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac all show up at my hotel room door. This is the first time I've seen Erica and Boyd up close, and I'm taken back by how weird it is to see them all wearing matching leather jackets. To think people say that bikers have a fetish for leather. Anyways, I'm basically dragged back into my room by the four of them and Derek ushers me into a chair while Boyd and Erica sit down on the bed. Isaac stands next to Derek and they stare intently at me. I feel like I'm fixing to be interrogated again. "Well, it's nice to see you too Derek. I've been great actually. Thanks for asking. How are you doing today?" I just loved being sarcastic.

"Hey Jazz. Haven't seen you in a while. Glad to hear you're okay." Isaac is such a sweetheart which is why I hate to hear about him trying to be a badass. I smile at him and look around the room at everyone.

"Jazz…" Derek begins, but I cut him off.

"Derek, don't be rude. Introduce me to your new friends? Pack? Werewolves? Whatever it is you like to call them." Derek just hates when I treat him like a baby and I can tell I'm getting under his skin already.

"Erica. Boyd. Isaac. Derek. Jazz." Derek says while he points to the appropriate person. "Now that everyone knows everyone, can I continue now? I need a favor Jazz."

"Great. Last time I heard that, nothing good came from it. So, what kind of wrench would you like to throw into my life now?" I roll my eyes, but my comment earns a few different emotions. Boyd seems surprised by the way I'm talking to Derek, Erica seems amused by my sarcasm, and Isaac just keeps his mouth shut.

"You are going to take custody of Isaac." Derek is always so blunt.

"I'm going to do what?" I look at Derek stupidly.

"Well, Jazz, since my dad is dead, I'm going to be put into the system or a foster home until I turn eighteen. Since I'm a werewolf, it would be safer if someone who knew about all of this took me in instead of some stranger. I really need you to do this for me Jazz." Isaac expresses to me.

"Derek. What the hell? How the hell? You realize I can't just stroll up into the police station and say 'Hey, I would like to take care of Isaac Lahey until he turns eighteen.' That isn't how it works!" Sometimes, I seriously wonder what Derek is thinking. They don't just give these minors out to whoever asks for them. I fought and fought about how it won't work, but sometimes, I think the world spins just for Derek.

"Hello. Is Mr. Stilinski here?" I ask the front desk lady in the police station. I can't believe I'm fixing to do this. "Oh, hello Office Stilinski."

"How can I help you Miss DeLightly?" Mr. Stilinski smiles at me and shakes my hand.

"Actually Mr. Stilinski, I'm here to talk about Isaac Lahey. I would like to take care of him until he turns eighteen. He loves the area and I would hate to see him leave his friends. Isaac has been through so much already, and, since I've known him for a while, I think he would feel more comfortable staying with me." I explain it slowly, but thoughtfully.

"That actually sounds like a good idea Miss DeLightly. I will set up the paperwork and get the process going. I'll let you know what happens and we will be in contact with you." Officer Stilinski is quick, to the point, and doesn't want to waste time. He is a busy man which I completely understand so, I'm not going to complain.

I head back to the hotel just to be greeted by every again. Isaac appears anxious when I walk in, and my theory is confirmed when he asks me, "So?"

I throw my purse and keys on the counter and the clashing irritates the new werewolves ears. "Sorry guys. I forgot you all are still sensitive." They wave me off as I walk through the hotel room cleaning up and getting comfortable. Derek is fixing to say something, probably something rude, but I cut him off. "Mr. Stilinski is going to see what he can do, but I'm feeling pretty hopeful. I think he can make it work. Now. I would love nothing more than to be brought up to speed as to what has been going on in this town. I've heard a few rumors at work, but nothing too detailed. Scott and Deaton are very careful about what they say around me too…" I stop midway taking my jacket off to give Derek a stern look. "I think it is safe to assume Derek has gone and pissed some people off again. Now…" I look at each of the werewolves one by one deciding which one I will prey upon first. "Who is going to spill the details first? Hmmm… Erica. What's going on? What did Derek do this time exactly?"

She laughs at me and says, "I'm sorry. It's Jazzlyn, right? Yeah, I'm sorry Jazzlyn, but I'm not too keen on getting the hell beat out of me for fun. I'm not saying anything."

Her fear of Derek makes me burst out into hysterical laughter. This fact pleases Derek and the smug look on his face says it all. "Oh pluh-ease! You're afraid of Derek? All of you?"

"Jazz. He broke my arm! Because he felt like it!" Isaac scoffs. My eyes shoot straight to Derek in surprise. His answer? He shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes and basically beg Isaac to fill me in on what he knows. It was like pulling teeth, but his walls are eventually broken down. "Fine! What do you want to know?"

I contemplate a few questions, and I decide to ask about Lydia first. "Oh. Yeah. She turned up naked after wandering around in the woods for a while. I heard Stiles fainted after seeing her." I could actually believe that. It sounds like the Stiles thing to do. Don't get me wrong. I really haven't had the chance to get to know him, but the little I do know about him makes me like the kid. I then decide to ask about this lizard beast running around. "Actually…"

Derek cuts Isaac off, "We don't know anything about it. At all!"

I hold my hands up in defeat and change the subject. "Alright. Any other drama any of you want to share with me?"

"Yeah. Gerard is out for blood. Lots of it. The code is gone and he has taken over as principle of our school. Things are getting messy." Erica finally spills. I'm not entirely surprised about the Argents taking over the town, but breaking the code is news. Chris likes his rules, and he has a tendency to stick to them no matter what. Even at the expense of his own sister. He proved that last year when he drew his gun on Kate when she was breaking the code.

"That's odd. I can agree. Things are getting pretty weird." I thoughtfully added.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that Mr. Jeff Davis came up with. I only own my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The last few months have dragged on and on. They were never going to end. A lot has actually happened, but I've been left out of all of it especially after Isaac opened his big, fat mouth. I'll get back to that though. Last week, it was official, Isaac Lahey was in my custody. Legally, he will never be my son, just my foster child, but to us, he is more than my son. This kid means everything to me. For reasons I can't quite understand, I have connected with him and feel the urge to protect him. I'm not the only one who feels it though. Isaac has confided in me and has bonded with me as much as I've bonded with him. Derek and the rest of the gang have taken notice to our relationship too. Erica told me it was real cute what I was doing, whatever the hell that means.

On a larger note, the beast problem has been solved. Turns out the creature was something called a Kanima. It was that Jackson who is always giving shit to Scott and Stiles. I don't even know what the hell happened there because Derek only told me, "things are taken care of." Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before. I swear he is so frustrating. He never wants to tell me anything, and with everyone being so afraid of him, no one else will inform me of anything either. Anyways, the story I have gathered is that Jackson fixed his demons, is now a werewolf, and Lydia is now tangled a little more in this web of crazy. Not only that, but apparently, Scott has some elaborate plan to take down Gerard behind Derek's back (which pissed him off), and now Gerard is missing. I think Derek may have been forced to give Gerard the bite and that went south, but I'm just guessing there. Like I said, I'm told nothing!

The crew informed me of this mess the morning after it happened. I'm still disturbed by the fact that I was in my hotel peacefully sleeping while this madness was taking place in my town. That morning though, Isaac opened his fat mouth and told everyone something I wasn't ready to share. Damn him. Little did everyone know, but I was four months pregnant and Isaac just threw it out there like it was nothing. "Oh, hey, why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Yeah, that is exactly what he said too. I was mortified with him. After those words tumbled out of his mouth though, everyone began to connect the dots. Scott said something along the lines of he knew I smelled funny. Yeah, I didn't know how to take that either.

Derek was an interesting person to watch too. He paced around for a moment, babbling to himself in confusion. "You… We… How… But…" Was all I could make out during his rant. Then he got angry. He was pissed off that I didn't tell him. "Why didn't you tell me?! This is big fucking news that you kept from me! Why the hell didn't you… I can't believe you…" He started off making sense, but it went downhill from there. After his pissed off stage, he began the ecstatic phase. He walked over to me, picked me up with a smile on his face and a glint in his eye, and asked me, "Are you for real? Are you really preg-preg…"

He couldn't say the word. So I did it for him. "Yes, I'm pregnant! Now put me down!" He knows I hate when my feet aren't planted firmly on the ground. I hate being picked up by other people. Then the snowballing occurred.

Derek started rambling again. "How are we going to…Where are going to… Oh! Got it! Isaac, let's go." And they were gone…

Gone every day for the next three months. I stayed stuffed up in the hotel while they were out doing something. Don't ask me what because it was some huge secret that I wasn't allowed to know about. Everyone knew about it too. Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Derek were all keeping some huge secret from me that I was not allowed to know about. It was freaking annoying on every level, but after all this time, today was the day that I was finally going to figure out what the hell the big secret was.

Derek picked up my fat ass from the hotel in his freshly washed Camaro. He was smiling a smile I'd never seen before. He opened the doors and acted very gentlemanly. He'd never been so nice in all of the time we've been together. When my ass was comfortably placed in the front seat, he tied a blindfold around my eyes. "Why the hell do I need to wear this? Come on Derek! Just tell me what the hell is going on. Please."

"No. This has been a secret for the past three months, and I'm not blowing it now. Be patient." Derek sounded all giddy. The door shut, another opened and closed, the engine roared to life, and the tires began to roll. The further down the road we got, the warmer my ass got. He had my seat warmer on. I was getting rather comfortable too.

"My seat warmer? How sweet of you honey." I commented.

"You've been talking about your back hurting lately so, I figured that would help ease the pain baby." He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed his firmly and whispered, "I love you guys so much." I smiled. What I would give to see his face right now.

We drove on in silence from there, the only thing I could tell was that we went from pavement to gravel road. After that, the car came to a stop and Derek shut it off. He asked me if I was ready, but didn't give me a chance to answer. I was ushered out of the car and lead away. I was then abruptly stopped and told to stay still. Standing there in anticipation was the hardest thing for me to do, but eventually I was told to remove the blindfold.

The most beautiful sight in the world stood before me, and I wasn't talking about Derek this time. It was a house. The outside was painted pure white with black trimmings. It was two stories, located in the middle of the woods, and… It was… I gasped. "Derek. Your house… It's… beautiful." I looked around to see where he was, and he was standing off to the side with Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia. They were all beaming. "You guys did this? Oh my god…" I started crying as I stared at the house.

Derek moved towards me and grabbed my hand. He lead me towards the front door as he said, "When I found out you were pregnant, I didn't know where we were going to raise them. I didn't want them living in a half burnt down house or a hotel. So, I figured that raising them in the house I grew up in would mean a lot. It's the perfect location if they turn out to be werewolves and I also know I can protect them here."

"It's perfect. I can't believe you did all this." When we walked inside, I realized the way it looked now was probably how it looked a long time ago. The whole group followed us inside and the chatter began. Allison and Lydia picked the décor while the boys built the place. Apparently, Stiles' dad helped out too. I tuned out the chatter and just looked around. I was so happy. These people were my family, and they did all of this for me and the bundles of joy in my oven.

I wandered around the house and was impressed by how updated the house is. The kitchen has granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, white cabinets, and a beautiful backsplash. The living room has two brand new couches, an oversized television, a glass coffee table, and a large rug. The dining room has a large twelve person table, a rug that matched the living rooms rug, and a small chandelier. The bedrooms were homey feeling, but nothing impressed me as much as the nursery. The room was painted a pale green, with two cribs, a changing table, a rocking chair in the corner, a book shelf full of children's books, and cute baby toys everywhere.

"Do you like it?" I turned around and saw Derek leaning on the door jamb. He was looking at me hopeful. All I could do was smile and throw my arms around him. I couldn't form the right words to tell him how I felt about what he'd done for us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything that Mr. Jeff Davis came up with. I only own my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Being eight and a half months pregnant is bad enough as it is, but Derek makes it even worse. Tonight is a full moon and Derek is antsy. I guess his animal instincts have kicked in or something because as I'm trying to sleep, he just keeps pacing the bedroom. It's rather annoying. "Derek! Enough! You're being annoying!" I yell at his silhouette at the foot of the bed. That's a pretty ballsy thing to do too. Not many people would try to piss off an Alpha werewolf on the night of a full moon, especially being almost nine months pregnant with twins. However, I trust Derek with my life, even when he is battling his werewolf form. Anyways, Derek stared me down with his piercing red eyes. I sighed and said, "Come here baby." I gestured him to walk towards me. He was hesitant for a second, but he walked towards me and sat on down. I turned towards him and moved to grab his hand. He pulled away for a moment, but I stopped him. I could tell he was nervous about touching me or even being near me in such an unpredictable state of mind. Through the haze in his red eyes, I could see Derek. The real Derek I fell in love with. I smiled softly and gently placed his claws on my large stomach just in time for him to feel one of the babies kick. I held his hand on my stomach and quickly fell into a deep sleep with the comfort of knowing he was right there next to me.

It felt like I was only asleep for a few minutes before I was woken up by an uncomfortable pain in my stomach. It was almost ten thirty, the moon was high, Derek was gone, and I knew the babies were coming soon. When the pain in my abdomen faded, I screamed Derek's name as loud as I could hoping he was in ear shot of me. All I heard was the echo of my own voice. Dragging my ass out of bed, I walked across the room to find my phone. The first number I called was Derek's. No answer. Then Isaac. No answer. Then Boyd, Erica, and Scott. Same thing. No answer. Then I called Stiles. "Hello?" He sounds groggy like he has been sleeping.

"Where's Derek?"

"I don't know." Stiles yawns loudly. "I've been sleeping."

"Stiles!" Then pain hits me again, and I cover my mouth to muffle the scream. My distress must have startled him because he now sounds fully awake. He frantically asked me what was wrong. When the pain went away again, I said, "Find everyone Stiles. The babies are coming. Tonight." I didn't give him a chance to answer. I automatically called Dr. Deaton. It didn't take too many words for him to figure out what was going on.

While I waited for Dr. Deaton, I paced around the living room of the recently rebuilt Hale house. I called Derek's phone every once in a while, but I was typically screaming at the top of my lung for him. After about ten minutes of labored breathing, pacing, and screaming I heard the front door open. "DEREK!"

"It's Deaton, Jazzlyn." Dr. Deaton then appeared in my living room with his medical case in hand. "How are you doing?"

"Oh well, you know. I'd be better if Derek was here though." I answer honestly sounding out of breath.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Jazz. It is a full moon and…" Deaton tries to reason with me, but I don't want to hear it.

"Deaton. Derek will be here for the birth of our children. He wouldn't want to miss this. Plus, I trust him with my life. I know him. It'll be fine." I smile, but that is interrupted by the next contraction. "DEREK!" I shriek so loud, the whole town must have heard me.

"Make you feel better?" I smile at Deaton and shake my head yes. "Good. Let's start timing your contractions. Having werewolf babies can get real tricky so I want to be extra careful with you. I don't need Derek trying to kill me." Deaton laughs a little, but my attention is caught by the sound of tires pulling into the drive way.

Derek walks in looking like a hot mess. He is half shifted and covered in dirt and sweat. Then Scott, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison flood the living room. The next half hour passes slowly, but finally, Deaton tells me it is time to go change and get ready to have the babies. The only problem? I have to get up the stairs. I'm up about three steps before a contraction stops me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Deaton and Derek look at each other. I guess Derek understood the unspoken words because he effortlessly picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. He is careful with the placement of his claws, but the contractions hurt too badly and I'm too focused on breathing that I don't even feel his arms around me.

"Go change into this and then we can check how dilated you are. Hopefully it is time to get started." I take the medical robe from Deaton. I don't have the energy to spare to ask him where he even got the stupid robe, and I'm not sure I want to k now.

As I lay on the bed, Dr. Deaton sets up his supplies. Between contractions, I watch Derek act strange outside the bedroom. He disappears and reappears from sight as he paces in front of the half closed bedroom door. I observed quietly. Derek was half shifted. His claws were out, his teeth were sharper than normal, his eyes glowed a brighter red, and his elongated ears were slightly twitching. Derek was also making these weird clicking noises. I guess Deaton saw my confusion because he let out a light laugh and began explaining what Derek was doing.

"It's his instincts kicking in, Jazzlyn. The animal inside him knows that this is a vulnerable time for you, his mate, and he will protect you with his life. The clicking is a form of communication. Not only is the clicking sending him signals about how you are doing, but it is also warning others to stay away. I wouldn't be surprised if Isaac was acting the same way downstairs. Oh, and you see that?" Deaton points to Derek leaning against the wall clutching his face and shaking his head. I shake my head yes, and Deaton continues. "That is the human side of him fighting the animal instincts. His human side is telling him to come in here, stand by you, and watch as his children are born." I interrupted with a short cry from a painful contraction. "The animal side is telling him to allow you to do your thing while he stands watch and kill anything that gets too close or pushes his buttons wrong. That's why I've got to be careful. If I do something wrong, he'll kill me before he even realizes what he's done." My eyes shoot to Deaton in worry. "No worries. This isn't my first rodeo. You should have seen Derek's father while his mother was giving birth to him and his sister. He was much worse. Anyway, you don't understand just how difficult it is for him to stay in control right now. The instincts he is fighting right now are stronger than the urges he has during a full moon, and with it being the night of a full moon, he is ten times more dangerous, irritable, and he is fighting harder than he ever has in his life. I think his father had it easier though. It was the night after a full moon that Laura was born so their father was pretty weak, and Derek was born a few days before a full moon. This shall be interesting." A few minutes of silence between Deaton and I passed before he told me to start pushing.

When I started pushing, Derek got even weirder. His clicking got louder, his ears perked up funny, and his pacing almost stopped. He stared at me with affectionate red eyes. The pain was constant, Deaton kept telling me to push, and Derek's clicking turned into white noise. The pain grew more intense and I vaguely heard Deaton say, "One more big push!" before I felt this sudden release in pressure. My hearing came back to me and over the loud, excessive werewolf chatter between Derek, Scott, and Isaac, I heard Dr. Deaton say, "Congratulations. You have a baby boy."

The contractions continued and they hurt like hell. That's when I remembered I still had another baby to deliver. Deaton disappeared to clean up and gather information on my baby boy while I waited for baby number two. I glanced at Derek, but I wasn't given too much down time. Baby number two was ready to be welcomed into this world. Deaton came back just in time too.

I was told to start pushing, but this time felt much different than the first time. I was pushing as hard as I could, but my body began to fail me. I felt myself going in and out of consciousness while I was pushing. I got light headed, and I just felt like I couldn't do it anymore. Things were going terribly wrong. I knew it. Deaton knew it. Derek knew it. This wasn't going in my favor. The only thing keeping me going was the motherly intuitions surging through my body. I heard, "Come on! Push! Hard! Last time!" I felt the release in pressure, I smiled, and then I let go. I passed out.

Third Person POV

Derek knew something was going terribly wrong with Jazzlyn. He clicked loudly and fought the animal within him hard. He walked into the bedroom just as Jazzlyn began fading away. Deaton yelled for Lydia and Allison, but they were already on their way. Isaac and Scott informed them what was going on. As soon as they walked into the room, Deaton handed over the beautiful newborn baby girl. Allison and Lydia took the baby to be cleaned up while Deaton got to work on trying to save Jazzlyn.

Isaac, Stiles, and Scott were standing outside the bedroom watching the mess unfold in front of them. Derek was now standing next to Jazz. Deaton began giving her chest compressions, but there wasn't much he could do for her. Derek, Isaac, and Scott all cringed at the sound of Jazzlyn's bones breaking under Deaton's hands. Lydia and Allison were crying. The boys were standing in silence. Derek listened intently for Jazzlyn's heartbeat and it revived for a several beats before it failed again. Deaton stepped back in defeat and said, "I-I can't do anything. There-There's nothing…" Derek wasn't taking that for an answer.

He grabbed Deaton by the shirt and said, "No! There has to be something."

The seconds ticked away, and Deaton responded, "There's only one thing."

Patience gone and time almost out of time, Derek almost yells, "What! What, Deaton!"

"Give her the bite." This stopped Derek's heart. "If you're going to do it, do it now!"

Derek didn't take another second of thought; he fully shifted and sunk his teeth into Jazzlyn's side. When he came back up, he was human again. The poor guy was in great pain and covered in sweat from the constant shifting, but he didn't care. The room was silent. Everyone was holding their breath waiting for something to happen. Panic filled the room as Jazzlyn's body started convulsing viciously. She looked like she was having a seizure as her whole body started shaking. The sight only caused the tears on Lydia and Allison's face increase. Derek held his breath to stop the sobs from escaping him.

Just as quickly as it began, it stopped. Jazzlyn's body relaxed, but her heartbeat didn't return. Derek lowered his lips to his loves hand and gently rubbed his forehead where he bit her. Saying he felt his heart breaking didn't begin to cover how he felt. Derek felt like he died on the bed with her. Jazzlyn was the reason he was a better person, the reason he woke up in the morning, the reason he fought the animal so hard, and the reason he felt true happiness. Regrets started to fill his mind. Every time he was awful towards her. Every time he disappeared without a word. Every mean word he screamed to her. Everything. It all came flooding back to him as he held his breath. He couldn't help but listen for her heartbeat, and every second of silence killed him a little more.

Stiles walked into the room and enveloped Lydia in his arms. They cried on each others shoulder. Scott held Allison close as she sobbed uncontrollably. The world stopped spinning for all of them at the moment, but Isaac was probably the most crushed out of everyone. The woman who lies dead on the bed is the person he considers his Mom. Jazz has a very special place in his heart, and he tries to stay strong as he walks up behind Derek. Tears fall down his face as he places his hand on Derek's shoulder, but Derek doesn't even notice.

Derek has tear streaked cheeks, and he is holding his breath to stop the loud sobs from escaping his lips. This is the first time he has cried since his parents died. The emotions coursing through his body is all too new to him.

Then something catches the werewolves hearing. An almost silent thump. It was weak, quiet, and no one believed their ears. Then it happened again. Thump. Derek, Isaac, and Scott all looked up. Their strange behavior caused the whole room to stand still. Thump. Thump. The sound got a little louder and a little stronger. Thump. Thump. Thump. It gets a faster and faster. Louder and louder. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Jazzlyn's heartbeat is returning. Thump. Thump. Thump. Her eyes shoot open in an almost scary manner. She is looking Derek dead in the eyes. To Derek's surprise, her eyes are glowing a vibrant green. The animal takes over and he shifts. Tonight is a full moon and he is ready to hold back the new werewolf. Derek doesn't understand what she does next though. She closes her eyes again, but when they open, they are back to their normal color. Derek's confusion is written all over his face.

"You sly girl." Dr. Deaton mumbles.

Jazzlyn opens her eyes groggily, and smiles to Derek. The sight of his werewolf form doesn't faze her any more. It probably never did bother her, but she is so use to it by now that it is actually a welcomed sight. Jazz then drifts off into a peaceful slumber. Her breathing mellows out and her heart rate becomes steady.

Dr. Deaton whips the tears from his cheeks and smiles. "Okay guys. I think we need to let her rest now. She's been through hell and back. Lydia, Allison, can you guys bring the babies? I'd like to finish examining them. Isaac. Why don't you stay with your Mom? Keep her company. As for the rest of you, let's go downstairs for now." Deaton rests his hand on Derek's shoulders and guides him out of the room.

Isaac stays behind with Jazz. He cries silently to himself out of pure joy that she is still alive. He makes promises to be a better person, to help out as often as he can, and not give her a hard time. Isaac holds her hand and gently talks to her about how scared he felt and how thankful he is that she didn't leave him alone.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group is downstairs gathering their feelings. Dr. Deaton is sitting on the couch taking a look at the newborns, and everyone is taking a turn holding the little bundles of joy. That's when Derek speaks up about his confusion. "What the hell just happened, Deaton? I don't understand."

"Well, Derek, I've only heard stories about green eyed werewolves. They are extremely rare, and no one knows too much about them. Honestly, I was only expecting red eyes. I figured her being your 'mate' was going to give her your power, but that didn't happen. It has been documented that the bite from a 'mate' will save the life and give equal power. However, I think 'mate' is the wrong word. It's more like the love connection. You and Jazzlyn are connected on a deeper level than you or I will ever understand, and that love is said to have more power than any medicine. Anyways, like I said, what I thought was going to happen, didn't happen." Deaton sums up his story, but that isn't good enough for Derek.

"Okay. Well, what did happen?"

"Like I said, I've only ever heard stories about green eyed werewolves, and since I know how you are, I'm just going to tell you them. From what I've read and heard, green eyed werewolves are very special. As I said, they are very rare. Almost non-existent. The odds of another green eyed werewolf being alive right now are about zero to one. Anyways, it is to be said that a green eyed werewolf is powerful. I mean much more powerful than any Alpha or any pack. They don't need a pack to be strong, and they supposedly don't even feed off another werewolf. If the stories are true, Jazzlyn won't have the werewolf urges you and the others have. She will be in complete control all the time and the full moon will be a joke to her. Wolfsbane shouldn't affect her either. It's actually going to be interesting to see what part of the stories are true. We actually have no way of knowing what she is capable of until she wakes up. Do you know how many people would have killed to be alive to meet a green eyed werewolf? I'm a lucky person. Anyways, I will also share with you a theory I read about several years ago. It is to be believed that not only will a green eyed werewolf be the strongest force to be messed with, they are also supposed to be extremely intelligent. Like being able to access their entire brain. Outsmart any opponent. Spectacular things. Just theories though."

Dr. Deaton wrapped up his story as Derek got to hold his babies for the first time. His big boy who looks just like him is in his right arm. Derek already knows he will train him hard if he turns out to be a werewolf, play football, and teach him everything he knows about the world. The boy he will love no matter what bad decisions he makes. This boy's name is Avery Taylor Hale. Then there is Derek's precious baby girl. The little girl that has already ran away with his heart. Derek smiles as he realizes she is going to be just like her mother, and he'll never be able to tell her no too. He will spoil his baby girl rotten and treat her like the princess she is. He will protect her at all costs, hate any boy she brings home, and always be an overbearing, overprotective father. He will annoy her and she will hate him the majority of the time, but Derek won't care. This sweetheart's name is Levi Kaytlyn Hale.

And for just a moment, everything is peaceful…

* * *

**Authors Note: I realize I uploaded this all in one day. I've been working on this for months, and I've finally finished it. I swore I wouldn't upload another story until it was finished and that is exactly what I did. I'm very proud of myself, and I think this is the best story I've written thus far. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please feel free to review or message me your thoughts or whatever.**


End file.
